Pesadilla en Gravity Falls
by Lechuza17
Summary: Bill entra a los sueños y lo trasforma en pesadilla o en un sueño maravilloso solo por ver que haran. Desde A a la X. (Descubran los mensajes que dejo)
1. Sonrie Mabel

Bueno una nueva historia en mi sigo escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de eventos de ...

Error, error, error 18

xkkhk, xkkhk, xkkhk

obknl uexkm

vhfikhfblxy lrlmxf

Usuario reconocido.

01000010 01101001 01101100 01101100. 01000011 01101001 01110000 01101000 01100101 01110010.

Hello, hola a todos los humanos, ¿quién sabe soy yo, no? Bueno no importa. Soy el rey de este fic Ya era la hora de que este escritor perezoso dejaba llegar tanto y esperaba su nueva temporada de su serie del caballo que habla. Pero en fin veamos quién va a tener la suerte de soñar con migo.

Virus eliminado.

Cargando ...

En el pueblo de Gravity Falls todos ignoran, o simplemente olvidan lo raro que es, pero a veces la gente suele tener sueños peores que las criaturas que se encuentran en el pueblo.

"Dipper, vamos despierta" Mabel hablaba fuerte mientras saltaba en el colchón donde dormía Dipper.

"Está bien, ya estoy despierto". Dipper abría su ojo izquierdo y apoyándose con su brazo derecho para poder ver su hermana que brincando.

"Que te pares si, hago jugo Mabel y Panqueques Mabel" Saltaba del colchón de Dipper, Y saliendo corriendo del cuarto. Siendo perseguida por su gemelo.

"Mabel, espera. Recuerda que solo falta dos días antes de irnos". Bajaba las escaleras intentando que no hiciera su jugo.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Ford estaba en la cocina haciendo 6 filetes de pollo con puré de papa. Mabel inflo sus mejillas, mientras que Dipper le ponía su mano en su hombro.

"Tranquila Mabel, beberé un vaso de jugo Mabel" Decía Dipper con una sonrisa.

Mabel, Dipper y Ford se sentaron en una esquina, casi cuando iban a terminar de comer y asegurarse de que Dipper viviera el vaso de jugo de Mabel que prometió. Hablaba con curiosidad.

"Hey tío Ford donde esta Stan" Viendo el lugar vacío de Stan y después viendo un Ford.

"De que hablas Mabel, estoy aquí desde que empecé a comer" Hablaba Stan sentado y con el plato casi vacío.

Mabel se quedaba viéndolo por un momento extrañada pero dejándolo pasando y comenzando otro tema.

"Oigan tíos no han pensado en cómo darnos la despedida" Hablaba Mabel con un tono tierno y con ojos adorables.

"Bueno tenemos algunas ideas de que hacer" Caminaba toda la familia de los pinos hacia la puerta del pórtico.

Al abrir la puerta, todos cayeron del pueblo de Gravity Falls, dándole la despedida a los gemelos pinos. Todos en el pueblo gritaban el nombre de Mabel y Dipper, y en un momento solo gritaba el nombre de Mabel.

"Muy bien chicos, ahora a mi hermano" Hablaba Mabel con una sonrisa, señalando a su hermano con sus dos manos sin perder la sonrisa.

Todos del pueblo incluyendo a los gemelos Stan, solo murmuraba. Y se quedaron así hasta que una voz hablaba en voz alta.

"Ese torpe no ayudo en nada, Mabel fue la que nos salvó" Cuando Mabel escuchó eso, Mabel se quedó sorprendida, y viendo todos con un rostro serio.

"Chicos sabemos que Dipper nos ayudó"

Mabel habló con los ojos cerrados y cuando abrió los ojos estaba solo en su habitación con su hermano con la cabeza abajo.

"Mabel, creo que ellos tienen razón" Hablaba cansado y con enojo.

"A que te refieres" Mabel hablaba con confusión.

"¡En todo! Yo no ayudé en nada para detener el Raromagedon, y tu tuviste que derrotarlo"

"Dipper, eso no es cierto. Solo necesitas pensar ..."

"¡Pensar como tú!" Decía Dipper con molestia.

"No, quería decir diferente" Mabel hablaba rápido para que su hermano se tranquilizara.

"No puedo ser más joven, no puedo cambiar y ver el mundo color de rosa como tú" Dipper sigue hablando con enojo mientras miraba a su hermana.

"¡Enserio piensas que yo soy feliz todo el tiempo!" Decía Mabel perdiendo el control y con el mismo tono de su hermano.

"O por favor, Mabel, la reina de las fiestas y alegría, triste por unos minutos" Hablaba con desprecio y asco, hacia eso por decir que se siente miserable.

"Piensa que yo soy feliz todo el tiempo, que paso en la escuela, cuando estabas en el hospital o cuando tuvimos problemas con los federales. Solo sigo por que se que tengo alguien a mi lado que me ayuda y cree en mi"

"Eh, creer. Acaso me creíste con norma. O me ayudaste con la contraseña de la laptop"

"Hey, Yo destruí mi oportunidad de tener novio solo por ti"

"Si, después de saber que estábamos en peligro y por ti casi morimos"

"Oye, yo tenías razón y todo, termino bien y conociste al autor de los diarios"

"No me refiero a esa ocasión"

Mabel se quedó en silencio sin decir nada, mientras que Dipper solo la miraba con un rostro ira. Y al final se unos segundos salió del cuarto diciendo a Mabel.

"Desearía que hubiera muerto uno de nosotros"

Con esa palabra Dipper salió dejando una Mabel en su habitación. Mabel solo se quedó lagrimeando y después llorando con fuerza y gritando. Solo lloraba sin darse cuenta de que no se podía escuchar el ruido que ella misma hacia, dejaba de llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que no escuchaba su voz. Para saber si se había quedado la sorda buscando con la mirada algo que arrojar viendo solo un vaso de plástico lo agarró de la silla donde estaba, arrojándolo al piso y escuchando el ruido que hacía.

Mabel se quedaba viendo el vaso y escuchando, al escucharlo se ponía su mano en su cuello y hablando sintiendo la vibraciones de su cuello.

Cuando Mabel vio a los gemelos al entrar al cuarto, se detuvo mirándolos y comenzando a hablar pero no escuchó su propia voz.

"Mabel, no tienes que gritar. Te escuchamos perfectamente" Hablaba Ford y tapándose las orejas.

Mabel solo abría y cerraba la boca esperando que entendiera lo que quería.

"Pero Dipper tiene la razón uno de ustedes tuvo que morir en ese incidente" Mabel mostraba un rostro triste y volvía a intentar hablar.

"Pero es cierto, seguramente se pasará el enojo" Decía Ford rascándose la cabeza sin saber por qué la reacción de Mabel.

"Duerme un poco de seguro cuando despierte el regresará, de todos modos regresaran a su hogar mañana"

Mabel comenzó a caminar a su cama, esperando que llegara. Al estar acostada solo miraba el techo de su cuarto y cerrando los ojos, esperando poder dormir.

En su cuarto se escucha el ruido de unos pasos que caminaba en madera seguido de un ruido de que alguien caminando en el mármol, Mabel solo intenta dormir ignorándolo. Pero escuchado una voz con eco y amenazador.

"Uno de ustedes morirá" Se escucha la voz casi en un susurro.

"Abre los ojos, no podrás dormir" La voz se escucha dentro del cuarto y Mabel solo la ignoraba.

"! Hazlo¡! Ya¡" Hablaba la voz gritando con más fuerza y más haciendo que Mabel no lo pueda ignorar más.

Me gustaría escuchar la canción mientras lo leen y me digan que la persona. (El día perdido - Mary Elizabeth)

Mabel abrió los ojos obedeciendo la voz. Vio el reloj Era las 3:40, salió de la sabana y poniendo se de pie. Abría la puerta de su cuarto, miró un largo pasillo y sin señal de que terminaba. Alado estaban las escaleras para bajar a la planta principal.

En la planta baja escuchamos más fuerte la voz diciendo que saliera de la cabaña. Mabel obedecía la voz caminaba a la puerta que tenía enfrente, cuando tocaba el picaporte la voz hablo con fuerza.

"No abras esa puerta" Mabel había escuchado la voz, deteniéndose cuando lo escucho pero la curiosidad era más grande, abrió la puerta viendo que no era la salida viéndose a ella misma mirándose en el espejo. Ella solo miraba sin decir nada ya viendo que pasaría.

Mabel podía recordarlo. En su recuerdo ella estaba en un baño, viéndose en el espejo. ella misma estaba sonriendo sin despegar la mirada del espejo. Ella se apoyó en los lavamanos. Sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear y desapareciendo su sonrisa.

"Dipper" Lo decía sollozando y perdiendo el apoyo de sus brazos.

"Vamos Mabel, Dipper espera que lo apoyes y lo animes" Decía Mabel recuperándose.

"Bien, sécate las lágrimas y sonríe. Solo tienes que fingir que estas bien" Hablaba Mabel a sí misma, y intentando recuperar su sonrisa de siempre.

"Solo sigue sonriendo, hasta que las cosas se mejoran". Daba un suspiro largo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El recuerdo de Mabel abrió la puerta del baño, mostrando que estaba en un baño de hospital. En la cama estaba Dipper durmiendo conectado por un suero y medidor cardiaco.

"Ya volví, me extrañaste" Decía el recuerdo de Mabel con la misma emoción de siempre, pero sin recibir respuesta de su hermano.

La puerta que Mabel abrió se cerraba de golpe y haciendo la brincar.

"!Ja ja ja¡" Se reía la voz con fuerza "Te dije que no abrieras esa puerta" Hablaba recuperando su tono de antes y hablando con seriedad "Ahora, sal de aquí"

Mabel camina hacia la cocinaba mirando el suelo y pensado en ese recuerdo. Cuando llego a la cocina la voz volvía a habla de nuevo.

"Ahora, abre la puerta y camina derecho"

Mabel decidió hacerle hacerlo, ya que no lo harían con otro recuerdo como el último. Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, se encontraba en medio del bosque. Miraba a tras de ella pero solo se encuentra rodeada de pinos.

"Mabel" Se escucha la voz de Dipper a lo lejos.

Mabel sin pensar salió corriendo a donde escuchaba la voz de su hermano.

"Dipper, Dipper donde estas" Mabel se detuvo en el bosque esperando escuchar la voz de su hermano otra vez.

"Aquí estoy Mabel, ven" Se escucha la voz de Dipper mas cerca pero con un tono de eco "Mabel apresúrate"

Mabel salió corriendo donde escuchaba a Dipper, después de un metro podía verlo en un espacio sin pinos.

"Dipper, estas bie-" Mabel paro de correr al mismo instante que dejo de habla; justo a 4 metros de Dipper.

Mabel observaba a Dipper que tenía la cabeza baja pero notando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco. Sin decir nada.

Mabel solo se quedó quieta esperando que su hermano hablara primero, pero solo se quedaron de pie por unos minutos. Hasta que Mabel con una voz quebradiza empezando a hablar.

"Dipper" Mabel solo se quedó quieta esperando que su hermano respondiera.

Dipper solo comenzó a reír de una forma tan natural, pero a Mabel solo la hacía sentir que ya no era su hermano.

"Si, por qué preguntas eso" Decía Dipper sin perder la sonrisa del principio.

"Por qué no volvemos a casa, ya casi amanece". Mabel caminaba hacia Dipper pausada esperando que el le hiciera caso. "Tenemos que despedirnos de nuestros tíos y nuestros amigos antes de irnos a Oregón" Cuando Mabel estaba solo en el metro de Dipper se detuvo esperando que la siguiera.

"Mabel, sabes porque estoy aquí" Decía Dipper levantando su rostro y mostrando sus ojos cafés.

"Quería pensar. Y necesitaba mi ayuda" Mabel hablaba con un tono de alteración por la pregunta de su hermano.

"Si, recuerda que dije en la mañana" Decía Dipper sacando lentamente sus manos de los bolsillos de su chaleco. "que desearía que hubiera muerto uno de nosotros" Mabel retrocedía mientras miraba que Dipper sacaba un cuchillo largo.

"Dipper que piensas hacer" Decía Mabel con miedo de la respuesta de su hermano.

"Creo que sabíamos cual es la respuesta, uno de los dos tuvo que morir en el accidente" Mirando fijamente una Mabel mientras daba un paso atrás y tirando el cuchillo en el medio de los dos "donde termine en el hospital y tú con unos moretones y cortadas "

Mabel solo se quedaba observando el cuchillo en el suelo, sabiendo que el primero que tomara el cuchillo tendría la ventaja, pero pensó que haría cuando lo tuviera, ya que era más que evidente que ella no quería lastimar a su hermano y menos matarlo. Cuando Dipper dio un grito hizo que Mabel volver en sí.

"Lista ya" Al terminar de decir las palabras Dipper y Mabel salieron corriendo a donde estaba el cuchillo.

Mabel fue el primero en tomar el cuchillo, y solo Dipper siguió corriendo a donde estaba Mabel. Ella solo mantuvo el cuchillo pegado de su cuerpo con sus manos, pero Dipper agarró las manos de Mabel y subiéndola junto con el cuchillo. Seguido de Dipper con el impulso que llevaba, levantando la rodilla y dando en el estómago de su hermana, haciendo que se doblara por el dolor y dando unos pasos atrás mientras que soltara el cuchillo.

"Que pasa Mabel, no quieres vivir" Dipper caminaba hacia donde estaba mientras recogía el cuchillo tirado. "Ya que no te ayuda para salir ilesa como la última vez" Mabel volvió a respirar con esfuerzo y poniéndose erguida junto con sus manos poniéndola a la altura de sus hombros pero con las manos entreabierta, esperando a que su hermano se moviera.

Dipper después de ver a Mabel poniéndose erguida nuevamente, Dipper corrió a donde estaba y dándole una patada con el peine de su pie, pero Mabel agarrando la pierna evitando que golpeara a su estómago. Cuando Dipper se dio cuenta dio un salto hacia Mabel para acercarse y dar un golpe con su mano derecha.

Con el golpe que Dipper le dio a Mabel, termino en el suelo seguido de su hermano. Dipper levantaba el cuchillo pero Mabel lo sujetaba a centímetros de su corazón. Mabel agarraba las manos de Dipper con esfuerzo. Mientras que Mabel escuchaba la misma voz pero con más fuerza que antes.

"Valla, valla, valla, esperaba que tu estuvieras arriba de tu hermano de lugar de abajo" Decía la voz con eco y empezando a sonar electrónica. "Quieres seguir viviendo" decía la voz en su tono normal.

"Es obvio que quiero vivir" Hablaba Mabel con todas sus fuerzas y intentando alejar el cuchillo de su pecho.

"Incluso una costa de la vida de tu hermano" Eso hizo que Mabel perdiera la concentración que hizo que el cuchillo tocara su pecho y asercandose a su suéter blanco.

"No, Dipper y yo saldremos convida de esto". Mabel decía confiada en lo que decía.

"Te puedo sacar de esto solo dique sí" Lo decía la voz viendo como Mabel se cansaba.

"No lo haré" Mabel dijo mientras el cuchillo estaba a milímetros de ella.

"Tic, tac, tic, tac, El tiempo se acaba de decidir" Mabel sintió el filo del cuchillo tocándola.

"No, puedo salir de esto" Mabel utilizaba todas las fuerzas para mover el cuchillo pero sin lograr nada.

"!Decide¡" La voz se escuchaba ansiosa y molesto.

"No" Mabel lo dijo firmemente pero sintiendo que sus músculos ya no aguantaron por mucho tiempo y cerrando sus ojos.

"Quieres vivir, si o no" Dijo la voz arto de la obstinación de Mabel y mientras suéter empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

"Si"

Al abrir los ojos, Mabel veía a Dipper de bajo de ella y sujetando el cuchillo que estaba atravesando el corazón de su hermano. La boca de Dipper comenzó a salir sangre y tosiendo. Llegando a un salpicar a su hermana y diciendo en un susurro que solo ella solo escuchar.

"¿Por qué ya no sonríes más?" Dipper hablaba sin prestar atención a su herida. "Vamos Mabel, sonríe, sonríe por mi" Los ojos de Dipper terminaron en forma entrecerrada, como en forma burlesca junto con una sonrisa que pareciera que se burlaba de ella, haciendo entender a Mabel que el esperaba que sucediera esto.

Mabel solo miraba el cuerpo de Dipper pareciendo que se burlaba y sabiendo que ella tenía la culpa en todo.

"Si hubiera escuchado más seguido, o si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado en la excursión, el no hubiera echo esto" Mabel solo cerraba los ojos y le daba un gran suspiro "Tu ganaste al final, hermano" sacaba el cuchillo del pecho de Dipper y apuntando a su cuello. Lo acercaba vacilando pero al tocar su piel lo tomo con fuerza y metiéndolo en su cuello lentamente. Solo puede apretar sus dientes esperando que llegue a su fin pronto. Al final Mabel caía de espaldas sin que el cuchillo saliera y mirando el hermoso resplandor amarillo de la luna.

.

.

.

.

Mabel se despertaba de su cama mirando que se encontraba en el ático, cuando vio donde se encontraba prosiguió a tocarse su cuello. Sintiendo nada más que su piel, sin sentir un vendaje o una cicatriz. Voltio la mirada a su lado izquierdo viendo a su hermano durmiendo. Ya no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar pero sin hacer ningún ruido, siguió llorando mientras salía de las sabanas, caminaba de forma pausada mientras se dirigía hacia la cama de su hermano y metiéndose, haciendo que despertara Dipper.

"Mabel que estas-" Antes de que Dipper terminara de decir ultimo Mabel solo abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza diciéndole con tono de felicidad y tristeza.

"No quiero que me odies"

Dipper quería decir algo pero se detuvo, cuando sintió unas las lágrimas de su hermana pasando por su pijama, al no saber qué decir simplemente correspondía el abrazo de su hermana mientras los dos se quedaban dormidos.

 **Bien parece que resolví el problema. Quería avisar por culpa del mismo problema que acaba de ocurrir perdí mis archivos donde tenía mis escritos. Pero ya estoy estoy volviendo a escribir.**

 **La semana siguiente Subiré la siguiente historia, ya veré cual. Ya que no he recibido ningún comentario de cual preferencia leer. Adiós a todos mis lectores y espero sus comentarios en todas mis historias.**


	2. Cumpleaños

**Primer era que nada feliz Día de muertos.**

 **este capítulo fue echo para cochita mesa que actual mente se llama de otra manera. Ya que el fue de la idea de que El Segundo capítulo sea Soos.**

 **solo es mensaje estará codificado por 2 días, después estará codificado y dejare pista cómo resolver. Y** **por se una fecha especial al final hay una pequeña obra, si se puede decir haci. Bueno nos vemos después.**

 **este puede contarse como clasificación M por vocabulario y algunos temas delicados.**

* * *

—Soos, soos ya despierta, Stan está cerca.

—que, Wendy, si —soos se levantaba del sofá, que se encontraba en la salón de descanso y poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que podía.

—soos que espera tienes que destapar el escusado, y tu Wendy ve a la caja —entraba Stan a la habitación con molestia en la voz.

Soos salió con una sonrisa y dando un saludo militar, mientras que Wendy con un rostro casi indiferente salió del cuarto.

El día transcurrió como cualquier Martes, nuevas personas llegando a la cabaña del misterio. Y como siempre Stan estafando a todo con su nueva atracción, la caja misteriosa. Stan utilizaba esto para que la gente metiera su mano para adivinar que hay dentro, pero cobrando 5 dólares.

Cerca de la caja registradora estaba Wendy cobrando a un sujeto de camisa roja una esfera de nieve con un pino adentro. Mientras que soos estaba rellenando la mercancía de la tienda en los estantes vacíos. Cuando pasaron las horas y era hora de cerrar soos y Wendy entraron a la habitación de las atracciones, deteniéndose en la caja misteriosa.

—que crees que tenga adentro —hablaba Wendy y dandole un codazo a soos

—no sé, cuando llegue Stan ya tenía echa la atracción —mirándola más de cerca

—seguramente será su dentadura abierta, para que muerda a los turistas y crean que es un criatura.

—no se que sea, pero está oliendo horrible —hablaba soos tapándose la nariz

—hey soos te reto a que metas tu mano adentro y adivines que es

—o no no no

—vamos soos

Soos acercaba su mano cada vez más cerca del agujero, y mientras se aserraba la mano su corazón sentía cuando ando tocaba la parte de plástico para evitar que viera adentro, Wendy puso las mano en las costillas de soos.

—hahaha, debiste de ver tu cara.

—¡Soos!¡Wendy! Dejen la caja y vuelvan a trabajar.

—si señor —soos levantaba su mano derecha y poniéndola arriba de su cejas haciendo un saludo militar y corriendo a otra habitación.

...

Virus detectado Bill Ciper

O la lectores miren o lean, comerse. como molesto más a esta escrita o escrito perezoso

Bill que haces, detente. No entres a mis archivos

O valla esto es parase importante, tengo que compartirlo a la gente esto

No, Bill quiero mantener el misterio.

Bla bla bla, misterio y todo eso a la gente le gusta el contenido directo.

No te dejaré

Demasiado tarde. Hola estés escritor no quiere que le diga algo. Tengo un secreto que ustede no se espera, stanford está vivo y muy cerca de Gravity falls. Pero está .

Bill, ya vasta

Veamos qué hay en tu historial

Que, no

Basura, basura, oye porque creaste una cuenta en devianart.

Bill ya basta o yo

Espera que es esto, un pdf. O por dios, vaya que si tienes tiempo en fin. Escuchen este planea hacer un ho...&-&-$-)/&/)/&&)¶$-"-'€|*{}+]€+|_

Contron-ALT-suprimir

...

...

Error Virus detectado, eliminado.

...

...

Cargando...

Cargando archivos...

D:/doc/William, pesadillas 3, club, anelo, temporada R.

...

Cargando mensajes...

...

Bienvenido.

—bueno señor Stan ya me voy. —soos levantaba su brazo despidiéndose de Stan, dejando a Wendy con el.

—Recuerda que mañana necesito que vendas temprano para ayudarme a traer las maletas de los chicos.

Soos solo asintió con la cabeza y entrando a su camioneta para salir de ese lugar. Manejando en el camino soos parpadeaba lentamente. En un parpadeo dejo de ver los árboles que le rodeaba, al siguiente parpadeo dejo de ver las líneas del camino, pero soos solo se mantenía calmado por el cansancio que sentía. Otro parpadeo soos, vio desaparecer él tablero del carro junto con todo y viendo un has que luz Dorado.

—pero que. —soos abrió sus ojos de golpe y viendo a su alrededor

Veía que se encontraba adentro del su camioneta. Veía de un lado a otro y dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la casa de su abuelita.

—creo que ya necesito dormir. —lo decía hablando en voz baja pero lo suficiente mente fuerte para que él lo pudiera escuchar y juntando con fueras el volante.

Cuando salió del la camioneta se frotaba los ojos y se dirigía a su casa, saco sus llaves de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abriendo la puerta.

—Abuelita, ya llegué. —Esperaba una respuesta que le hiciera saber dónde estaba

—Estoy en la cocina soos

Caminaba a la cocina y dándole un beso en la mejilla, después tomo asiento en la mesa enfrente del estufa

—Que hay de comer

—Pastel azteca.

Cuando terminó de comer soos se fue a su cuarto y acostándose hasta que fue de mañana. Cuando abrió sus ojos veía que era las 1 de la tarde se levanto de golpe y saliendo de su casa con solo una manzana y un sándwich. Aseveraba a todo lo que podía dar su camioneta intentando llegar lo más pronto. Cuando llegó a la cabaña del misterio, vio a muchos oficiales rodeando la cabaña y sacando a Stan con esposas en sus manos.

Soos salió de su camioneta y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba los niños. Y siendo sostenido por un oficial

—Hey que estás haciendo —lo sostenía el agente trigen a soos por el pecho

—Por qué se llevan a señor Stan.

—Lo siento pero no puede saberlo, hey muchachos. —Chasqueaba sus dedos y señalando a los niños. —llévese a los niños a su casa.

—Hey, espere por qué los llevan.

—Señor será mejor que no se meta en esto al final a ya sufrió un abandono

—Espere que.

Soos miraba como los policías metía a dipper y Mabel al auto de policía. El reaccionó empujando al agente trigen llegando a la puerta del caro viendo el rostro de dipper triste mientras que Mabel estaba llorando con la cabeza baja.

—Chicos que pasa, por qué se van, por qué hay más policías, por qué se llevaron a stan de aquí? Dipper

—Elejalo del auto —demandaba el agente power a los agente agarrando a soos de cada brazo arrojándolo al suelo.

—Oigan, donde estoy —soos volteaba la mirada de un lugar a otro bienio que no se encontraba afuera de la cabaña

Soos se ponía de pie viendo que estaba en su cuarto, pero cuando era niño. Salió del cuarto mirando de un lado a otro con miedo y preocupación de lo que había pasado. Cuando llegó a las escaleras escucho un gran ruido.

—Que no entiendes má, no lo quiero ni ver. —Se escuchaba una vos de hombre que hablaba en él pasillo alado de las escaleras

—Pero mi hijo, el té necesita es tu hijo.

soos bajaba las escaleras sin hacer ruido y quedándose de pie en el ante penúltimo escalón antes de que tocara el suelo.

—yo nunca lo quise, mi esposa se negó a hacer lo que le mande. —La misma voz del hombre se escuchaba pero empezando a molestarse.

—Pero ella quería que el viviera. —Contestaba la voz de abuelita en forma desesperada.

—No me importa. —Se escuchaba un fuerte golpe de alguien golpeando la pared de donde se estaba soos.

—Que le aras al pobre de soos. —Volvía a hablar abuelita pero con una voz triste. Y esperando que decía.

—Quédate con el, yo me voy. —Al final el hombre lo decía en forma cortante y mostrando poco interés.

—Espera te vas nada más así. El necesita un padre. —Abuelita volvía hablar con desesperación pero con un ruido de pasos acercándose donde estaba soos.

—Que encuentre a alguien más —veía como el hombre caminaba sin darse cuenta de el y caminando directo a la puerta.

—Es tu hijo, por amor a dios. —El hombre detuvo su caminar pero sosteniendo la manija de la puerta. —Por favor mi hija no hubiera querido esto. Por lo menos velo de ves en cuando.

—Está bien. Vendré aveces. —Abría la puerta y cuando cerraba la puerta se daba la vuelta viendo a soos

Cuando se cerró la puerta abuelita dio la vuelta y viendo a soos, se tapaba la boca y caminaba hacia el y poniéndose a su altura.

—Tranquilo soos, papa vendrá pronto. —Abuelita abrazaba a soos y le acariciaba su cabello y sintiendo algo que lo mojaba su cabeza. —No llores mi pequeño soos.

Soos cerraba sus ojos con fuerza tan solo sintiendo el abrazo de su abuelita, y de momento sintiendo un frío intenso.

—Donde estoy. —Abría sus ojos mirando de un lado a otro viendo que se encontraba enfrente de la cabaña del misterio.

—Soos date prisa los oficiales no tardarán en llega... estás bien.

—Si solo adelántese. —Abría la puerta de la cabaña y viendo que lo llevaba a un ascensor.

—Está bien no tardes mucho. —Decía dipper entrando al asesor con Mabel a su lado.

Soos solo se dio la vuelta y apoyando su peso a la pared que estaba a su lado. Pasaba de su mano sobre sus ojos húmedos e intentando controlas su respiración. Cuando se sentía mejor abrió la puerta entrando al ascensor y apretando el botón para abrirlo. Cuando llegaba al nivel 3 se escuchaba gritos de dipper y Mabel.

—¡Chicos! —Presionaba el botón con más fuerza del ascensor y siguiendo escuchando como gritaba

—No, por favor detente por favor ti... —dejó de escucha la voz de dipper y tan solo escuchaba un sonido de golpe como si cortara madera en el agua.

Cuando llegó al 3 piso se abrieron las puertas. veía el cuerpo de dipper alado del ascensor, Dipper se encontraba cubierto de sangre. uno gran corte en la cabeza cubriendo la mitad de su rostro hasta resaltándose en su playera blanca, en la playera blanca es donde se encontraba un hacha grande alojada en el pecho y tan solo dejando algunas partes minúsculas de color blanco. Más abajo no se encontraba su pierna, el cortada se encontraba debajo de su rodilla derecha.

—di… di…pper. —se arrodillaba y hablaba de forma cortada mientras se quebraba su voz. Se ponía de rodillas y llorando en donde estaba el cuerpo. —seguía llorando sin darse cuenta del sonido del reloj en cuenta regresiva y la voz electrónica, no se daba cuelta de lo que pasaba hasta que la puerta del ascensor ser cerró y apretando su pie haciendo que volviera en si, viendo que había una línea de sangre por todo el piso hasta llegar a una puerta metálica. Caminaba en forma temblorosa por lo que había visto.

—No creo que te gustara lo que pasa detrás de esa puerta. —Se escuchaba una voz que venía en todas partes y sonando feliz.

soos se quedaba quieto y retrocediendo de la puerta sin despegar su mirada. Al dar la vuelta se encontraba adentro de la puerta que evitaba entrar.

Adentro se encontraba Mabel en el suelo con unas líneas de sangre en su frente y pasando por sus ojos derecho hasta terminar en su mejilla. Enfrente de ella se encontraba stan de pie con su ropa cubierta de sangre y con un rostro que mostraba desagrado por todo.

—Señor stan. Que paso.

—Que carajo quieres aquí. —Hablaba stan con ira y sonando con eco.

—Que le pasó a dipper y a Mabel quien-

—Fui yo, estos idiotas se atravesaba en mi camino para conquistar el mundo así que hice lo que hice. —Volteaba la mirada al reloj viendo que faltaba 30 minutos y volteando la mirada a soos. —O por favor no me mires así, si estos siempre se andaba metiendo en una cosa y en otra, o me dirás que nunca te habían artado.

—no! Yo lo quiero

—O por favor, me dirás que no quisiste golpear a alguien. Como al tipo que se metió en tu fila de boletos

—No, por qué tendría que lastimar a alguien por algo tan simple.

—o tu padre —stan contestaba con burla y empezando a sonar su voz más electrónica.—Párese que le atine, eso lo que me hizo el mundo.

El portal que se encontraba de stan se ponía de color dorado y empezando a girar sin control. Mientras que soos daba pasos para atrás y solo stan se quedaba de píen en el mismo lugar.

—Piensas que las personas se interesa por los demás. No, claro que no. Y tu y yo somos la prueba viviente, que hasta tu propia familia te puede llegar a ver cómo una persona más. Que te desecha como si no fuera nadas. Por quiero que el mundo sepa que pienso de él.

La máquina empezaba a brilla cada vez más, hasta que solo era un color blanco, hasta el punto de no distinguir nada.

—Por eso quiero que sufra, ya que ellos fueron lo que me hicieron ser esto. —Fue lo único que pudo escuchar soos antes de que sintiera una gran explosión y tan solo escuchando un ruido agudo, haciendo sentir que sus tímpanos iban a explotar.

Soos se levantaba de su cama de golpe, sudaba a cántaros y bienio por la ventana que ya era de mañana. Se levanta de su cama y poniéndose de pie. Caminaba hacia La Cocina, mientras caminaba por el pasillo veía un gran letrero colgado. Diciendo feliz cumpleaños soos.

Soos sola una sonrisa bienio que todos de la familia pines estaba junto con Wendy y abuelita.

—Feliz cumpleaños soos —todos lo decía al unísono y dándole una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **(Un hombre se encuentra tirado en un suelo blanco y las paredes teniendo el mismo color que el suelo. Se empieza a mover el hombre y poniéndose de rodillas.)**_

 _ **¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡que me hicieron!**_

 _ **¡Donde estoy!**_

 _ **(el hombre mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro pero sin ponerse de pie.)**_

 _ **¡hijos de la chingada donde estoy! ¡digan algo!**_

 _ **¡por qué no puedo ver! ¡por qué no siento nada!**_

 _ **que... que pasó con migo.**_

 _ **(Una tenue luz de azul alumbra todo)**_

 _ **por que no puedo recordar nada.**_

 _ **(se pone de pie el hombre y caminando unos pasó de un lado a otro y volviendo donde estaba. Se sienta sujetando sus piernas y apollando su rostro en las rodillas.)**_

 _ **cuento tiempo he estado aquí**_

 _ **(se escucha un sollozos del hombre mientras se abraza a sí mismo con más fuerza)**_

 _ **(aparece pequeños círculos color naranja en el suelo blanco, el hombre se da cuenta del lo que hay enfrente de él. Se pone de pie y empieza a caminar a donde empieza aparece más puntos naranja)**_

 _ **(empieza a ver más puntos a su lados pero con persona siguiéndolo)**_

 _ **hola quienes son**_

 _ **(no contestan y singuen caminando las demás persona sin ponerle atención al hombre que hablaba)**_

 _ **(siquiera caminando hasta que el pequeño grupo de persona se hace una gran multitud de que en ellos hay hombres, mujeres y algunos niños)**_

 _ **(mientras caminan pasa por a lado unas persona que no siguen ningún camino y se mantiene en forma fetal y otros solo se encuentra sentando)**_

 _ **(al pasar mucho tiempo de caminar las persona que iba siguiendo los puntos van desapareciendo. Hasta que se quedo con el hombre del principio)**_

 _ **(mientra caminaba empezaba a ver una pequeña luz alumbrando una gran mesa llena de comida)**_

 _ **(se hacerla a la mesa y empieza a sentir una gran hambre junto con un gran cansancio, se acerca a una fotografía donde se ve a el mismo)**_

 _ **(alado unos panes de muerto se encontraba una carta pequeña diciendo: espero que descanse en paz abuelito.)**_

 _ **Feliz día de Todos Santos.**_


End file.
